Weilder of the Mantragan
by Malnutritios
Summary: The Mantragan a dojutsu that can fix a problem that you couldn't think it was possible,the dojutsu that can do a range of (awesome) things like if the eyes are strong enough can lift objects,read minds,destroy minds, and many more possibilities.Hero or destroyer, Naruto will ravage the ninja world or bring peace and prosperity.
1. Prologue:How did you survive?

So this is the authors section

Ok so lets do this! But wait here it comes

Disclaimer pops up!

#i don't own Naruto!

" **UGHH"-Giant powerful being**

 **"die"-deep hatred or places  
**

 **'** think'-thinking

"Talk"talking

" _ughh"-flash back or some other things_

alright so before we start i want to clear this Minato is alive and so is Kushina with their kids but Naruto is the outcast.

"Come back here you thief!"

A owner of a small time grocery stall on the streets Konoha, the child kept running, he had been planning this for a while and wasn't going to get caught, since the potato was looking irresistible and caught many of a civilian eye's, the civilians coming to buy that potato much to their dismay started yelling obcinities to the small frame of a young child.

'Mmm can't wait to taste it' the child thought.

The store owner was not prepared for the fast runt but was able to get a glimpse of blonde hair from a hole in the shirt the kid was wearing. Said blonde turned to a corner and kept running until he reached to training ground 3 or more accurately known as the Third Training Ground, the training ground was rarely even used since it was far out of the vicinity of prying eye's, but the scene was breath taking and well worth it.

'Should i try to get another book?'

The blonde said,now as he was nearing his little makeshift camp,he went to a nearby stream since the river was to big so if he tried to wash or bathe there he risked getting pushed away into certain death, the stream was small but was able to conjour up a fish or two for dinner in the stomache of a hobo child,the big potato was carefully washed then was peeled with a kunai that he found on a tree a few weeks ago when he was running from a demonic cat.

"Itadakimasu" the now named Naruto said to no one in particular, but he was sorta thinking about the grocery owner and said that to the stall owner, who promptly sneezed and thought ' darn your still getting the girls i mean ladies ugh' thought the man distastefuly he didn't want to be in the catagory of a pedophile.

Once the man finished that thought a slithery sannin sneezed knowing he wasn't the only pedophile in the villages that had a distinct like for young boys.

"I was right that did taste good now onto my word book!"

The book was a dictionary (but Naruto didn't know that yet so lets say "word book").When Naruto was done reading a letter section (namely the U) he got up and went into his tent since the ball of light in the sky was setting and had a good but rough nights sleep.

Naruto woke up stretching from the hard floor he was used to and started to do exercises,then he would scavenge for tools like kunai or shuriken or ninja wire for some money, but that was never enough so he tried hunting but failed (miserably),so he was reduced to stealing and collecting tools, then when he was done he picked out of the best and sold the rest content with that.

'So should i practice on my strength or speed?' Naruto thought then he heard a noise.

"Daddy i want to train!" Whined a little girl that had red hair and purple eyes, next to her was most likely her dad which he had blonde hair and blue eyes and was tall,on the right of the was what looked like their mother had purple eyes and red hair looking like an exact older copy of the child and was a bit shorter than the dad,and finally next to her was a boy with blonde hair and blue with a arrogant grin presumably the "older" child.

"Now honey it's almost time to train" said the older women,

"Yes Kaa-chan!" the smile never wavered from the girl.

Naruto instinctively bolted and collected what he could carry and move to a temporary place, but the actions attracted the family of "four"

"What was that Minato?" the mother of "two" said since she was on the far left and was busy watching the kids from the whole walk.

"I'll go check Kushina" the now named Minato said.

'Oh no crap i have to hurry!' Naruto thought then he started running done with collecting the stuff and ran as fast as he could.

He was definitely not fast enough since a second later he saw a yellow flash and there was presumably the father.

"Hello" Minato said then he looked more closely at the child there was blonde hair with purple eyes! 'Naruto?oh crap! i thought you were dead my "son"!

Naruto took a few seconds and noticed it was that voice he heard 7 years ago.

 _Flash back_

 _"Im sorry Kushina but he's dead!_

 _"No that can't be true it can't my maelstrom cannot be dead!" Kushina said now sobbing hysterically_

 _Minato went to hug her but she didn't care since she was to devastated by the fact that her baby died the day he was born_

 _"H-how did my N-Naruto-kun die?"_

 _The comforting hand stopped patting her and then Minato said that "he's still alive but is dying and im not fast for the both of us" what didn't Kushina know that her little maelstorm was safe but was thrown out on the streets since the 9-tails was sealed in him,yin and yang and all the tails with his ultimate creation a advanced version of the Hakke no Fūin Shiki that only kills half of the user's soul which is the yin but some of the seal was incomplete and the yin part was still in him and the seal had to be reapplied within 20 years, but that didn't matter the boy would die and the 9-tails would die to since all that mattered was that Kushina loved him and he loved Kushina but he would only allow children for Kushina but he would not allow that demon to be raised by his wife._

 _**Streets of Konohagakure**_

 _"I should kill you but i'll make you die of starvation so you'll suffer" a crazed Yondaime said_

 _"Remember me if you can demon spawn for if you some how live listen to this if i ever see you again im killing you!_

 _Crying was heard on the streets that day and a boy was all alone_

 _Flashback Done!_

'How did you survive?" Minato thought

Cliffhanger!

Ok so i know this was short but it's the prologue so yeah 1k words is enough i think or i hope but anyway what i think about this story is if it's well liked i'll try to aim for like 100k to 200k but it doesn't have to be popular but at least 10-20 people review it or something like flame me idon't know! So bye (Chibi Naruto holds out a thumbs up)

Chapter 2 is underway,though the site glitched and i had to start all over because i forgot to save then another time though i saved it and then it glitched and i have to restart -12/20/16 and i'll upload it tomorrow and a long one for christmas!


	2. Furball

alright so i just got a review and it said 10/10 so far but i don't know i mean i'm thankful for even a review but to me it seems i need a lot of improvements but let's skip my ramblings and get on with the story.  
P.S-yin is the evil and if either one is unbalanced it is very bad so that's why he's acting so crazed but i'll get into that soon.

"how did you survive?" Minato thought.

 **cliffhanger is done  
**  
The thought's inside him was boiling 'how is he alive' 'why is he here' and most importantly 'what am i going to do?'.Finally the Yondaime hokage made a decision.

"Be quiet"

Then he grabbed a kunai wanting to end it quickly and painlessly, for the yin had returned making him be more sane but it hadn't completely been the balanced so the father was able to make it as quick as it could be.

'i'm sorry' thought the hokage though on the outside his face was menacing having a giant sneer.

Then air the blond was gone,having done a full 180 and ran as fast as he could once he saw the wasn't the smartest idea though as a yellow flash appeared in front of him and then threw the kunai,missing the heart just barely and then promptly left going towards the family.

'is this it?' 'why is it so peaceful' the blonde thought then darkness

 **inside Naruto's mind**

"Where am i?" Naruto was in a room with corridors everywhere then he felt a tug like he knew this place but that that couldn't be true he had never seen this place or heard of followed the tug since he could do nothing a few minutes of twisting and turn he was led to a room with gigantic bars a piece of paper on it in the he approached it a red eye watched him Naruto saw the form of nine-tails swirling and a form of a cat? Naruto walked past the bars and straight to the tails and started rubbing them.

 **"Purr-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"**

The Kyuubi has never been touched by humans much less demons outside of battles and this brat was touching it's tails,which the flesh bag was a human to make it even more it would never admit it,the feeling was good and it wanted to purr but it was a demon it's pride and honor could never step so low, he was the Kyuubi no kitsune the only demon to have nine-tails and strongest out of the nine demon lords, he was a king/queen if it ever wanted it to be but he/she had to keep of it's appearence.

"Kitty no like?" The blonde said hurt thinking the cat hated it or he was doing a bad thing

 **"KITTY?! I AM A FOX,THE KYUUBI, HUMANS AND DEMONS FEAR ME AND** **YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME FOR I AM THE STRONGEST KF THE DEMONS AND FLESHBAGS!"**

 **"** str-on-jest?"

The fox sweatdropped it would have a lot of work tto do now that he had established the connection with it so he could make him into the best after all the strongest demon has to have the best container but that didn't mean it was gonnna be afyer that he would train and train more but right now it would have to close the wound in the actual world.

 **"Listen Kit i'm going to wake you up so once your safe i'll give you the details and other things."**

 **Actual world**

Naruto woke up and checked his wound it was already healing and then it hit him like a kunai he had just been attacked and left to die,anger started to form but a voice stopped it from going farther.

" **listen kit i need a tip top container and with that im gonna have to train you but it won't be easy"**

 **"** wait who are you?"

 **"Ahem,ROOOAR!,who comes here,It is i the Kyuubi,oh no!,fear me!,(fear him!),die!,(die for him)for i am the Kyuubi,so bow down before me!"**

Naruto sweatdropped

' **Ahem so do you like it?'**

Naruto decided to be safe and said "I'ts great but it needs a bit more... **WAIT I KNOW!I NEED TRUMPETS AND MORE BACKGROUND SINGERS"**

Wanting it to stop the kid said this "Aren't you supposed to be evil?"

 **"HAHAHAH GOOD ONE,im not evil or good since i have my yin and yang so i am equal,if my other half,let's say yang is destroyed or sealed off then i won't actually be myself but a more nicer kind you see im actually a middle kinda chakra being and not a destroy-everything minded beast that you think we bijuu are."** The tone took a notch down after the laugh and was more reserved proving that it was "equal".

"Wait does that mean i'm a demon?"

 **"Kit...let me ask you this do you want to be a demon?And also aren't you flesh bags supposed to be screaming that a demon is in their mind, especially a child like you?"**

Naruto stopped did he want to be a demon?

"No i don't and to answer ahy i'm not screaming is i've seen worse things than a demon and don't try to sell me short!"

 **"A child like you would be perfect for me now anwser me this do yoh want to be strong? If yo6 say yes i will train you and make you the strongest."**

"Well if you say it like that then sure but only if you pinky promise!"

The Kyuubi sweatdropped and thought 'well at least he isn't loud and obnoxious and yelling to the world that he would become hokage'

"Also what should i call you?"

 **"Kyuubi"**

"How about no! I will call you Furball!"

Ok that is done! So i have some things to ask was this to fast i mean it changed so quickly that i didn't devlope his character enough but i think that was because i had to restart tsice so it dampened my spirit but i think next chapter which will be on Christmas will have no trouble and i'm makong it extra long,So i also have to ask you another thing should i include christmas in here?i'll set up a poll to see but for now see you later!


End file.
